


Needs More Sparkly Pens

by mm_coconut



Series: Sparkly Pens [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs More Sparkly Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тут нужны фломастеры с блёстками](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518138) by [Safrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane)



> For [this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2950937#t2950937) on the LJ Kinkmeme: Stiles leaves leaves a notebook of his at Derek's or in his car or whatevs, and Derek goes to take it to him and notices that it's filled with little hearts with Stiles+Derek, and Stiles Hale, and Derek Stilinski, and tons of doodles of little wolves.
> 
> There are some incredible artists drawing in this fandom. I am not one of them.

"What," Derek said.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/839yV.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/CoPor.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/05RCa.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/u6sSP.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/b9jq6.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dAsZ6.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1uU7v.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: [tumblr](http://mehcoconut.tumblr.com/post/27654004734/needs-more-sparkly-pens)
> 
> ETA2: HOW ARE THERE SO MANY OF YOU WHAT IS GOING ON

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Derek Hale Gets A Clue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196610) by [MishaAteMyBlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog), [MishaAteMySammich (MishaAteMyBlog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMySammich), [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl)
  * [Arthur Pendragon's Book of Merthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703549) by [CookieMonstersRUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs)
  * [Love Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799450) by [NelanieDior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelanieDior/pseuds/NelanieDior)
  * [I Write Sins (jk it's full of Derek)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217519) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
